love in the air
by Sapphireuncovered0123
Summary: sam uley meet's bella swan one day when she returns to her hometown la push love in the air for these to. RATED M FOR LEMONS AND STRONG LANGUAGE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.. i do not own anything twilight they all belong to the wonderful STEPHEINE MEYER'S ..
1. Chapter 1

Author's note : I own none of twilight or anything to do with twilight it all belongs to the wonderful STEPHEINE MEYER ..xx

Chp-1 coming home.

Here I' am walking through the airport gate's of port angel's, I've had up to my back teeth with my mam she's a drunk druggy and a slag to. It was just 2 week ago I had been going out with a lad name drake he was bloody sexy as hell, I had been going out with him for 2 month and loved him and he loved me to, always stuck up for me then it happened

FLASH BACK

I was coming back home from Kate's house -my best friend, well not my best best friend, thats Kim, she lives back in my hometown La-push-when I got a phone call from Drake telling me he would meet me at my house. In the beginning I didn't really want him in the same place as my mother and that fucking Phil, but I said okay anyway. I decided to drop by the fish shop on my way home and got us some chip's. I didn't get my mother, anything the only thing she eats' is her fucking drug's and fucking cum off men's dick's. when I got to the house I saw Phil's car wasn't there so I thought woo Woo the dickhead ain't here, he must be sleeping with some slag somewhere.

As I walked through the door, I heard my mother moaning FOR GODSAKE she just has to be shagging someone when me and drake i here.

As I walk down to my room I hear, " Drakeee"being moaned by my mother, Anger flooded through my very core, I marched into my mother's bedroom. Drake and my mother-well use to be mother- they didn't even see me.

I just turned around walked out of the room, I walked down the hall, into my bedroom and straight for my closet. Pulling out my suitcase I began to pack.

I threw all of my stuff into that one suitcase. I guess you could say I never really expected to stay long. I left my room empty, bare. Leaving only a note on the once inhabited bed. Picking up my black leather purse , which held credit cards and money, on the side table by the door, I gave one last look around the place I would gladly forget. Putting my cellphone on the table-in no way did I want them to call or try to find me. Getting into the taxi out front, I couldn't wait for my fresh start with Charlie and the La-Push gang. I smiled softly as images of my old friends ran through my mind.

END OF FLASH BACK

Anger. Every time the image of them popped into my mind, anger corsed through my body. I called Charlie from the phone booth. Again anger corsed through my being. Telling him not to tell the gang, I hung up the phone and waited. I stood in the rain waiting, waiting for my family. A small smile grace my lips as the remembrance of telling Leah and Kim that the last time I would come back to La-push, it would be for good. There was no way I would ever go back to that horrid place. I don't care if she dies. I'll piss on her fucking grave before I give her anything.

Quite suddenly I was drawn out of my musings as my name was screamed. "BELLAAAA. I turned in the direction...well the direction I thouhg it was. Again I turned a little more to the left this time, thats when I saw them. Uncle Billy, dad, and my new mom Sue. Tears sprung from my eyes in pure happiness. "I am so glad to be back, even if its raining." They laughed.

WELCOME TO LA-PUSH. The sign greeted us as we drove home. I smiled. It was good to be home. I didn't realize how much I had missed this place, until now..

Author note: all twilight and everything about belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers she is the rightful owner. I only own Vikki.

Well I hope you enjoyed that I will be updating soon I promise I just haven't been able to at the moment my laptop broke so had to go get fixed and been really busy lately with course work and bloody exams !.

I promise I will try to update more

Thankss tiger .xx

Review love it when people review with ideas and i want at least 15 reviews !

Bad reviews ... meaning nasty and horrible ones well i dont even read them so dont waste your time by putting them on here okk .!xx

thats all thankss again Tiger.$$.

Thankyou to my beta reader XxMrsXDeanXWinchesterxX for helping me with everything.!. :-)


	2. Back in la push

Chp- 2 back in la push .

5 minutes. OMG! I am 5 minutes from my new life, my new house and the rest of my life. Man! I have only dreamed about coming back...about a million times if not more and here I am...back for good. For all I care Renee can go rot in her grave and drake well I'll that to my big cousin Vikki, ha-ha she will kill the bastard for me, you see I rang her and told her everything that had happened, she's coming here to in a thew day's to live with me here. Her mam is just like mine no good dirty rotten slag, but auntie kel would never ask for money or anything off Vikki cause Vikki would smack her silly, my mam is scared of her to cause when Vikki found out what my mam was doing she marched round a smacked that hard in the mouth she broke her jaw for her. Best bit about that was Phil tried to step in as well and Vikki knocked him out within second's they both ended up in hospital. That what I would miss and also Vikki would find out something was wrong when she came round and I was gone. Well I don't have to worry she will be here within 2 day's!

WELCOME TO LA PUSH

WASHINGTON STATE

MINE TOWN FORK'S

God I'm here, man im here but I have a plan." hey dad when we get to the house pull up back I don't want anyone seeing me I was to surprise them all !.

"ok sweetie whatever you say and actually I think it would be a very good idea, don't worry we will all keep it secret till you have some rest, when your done just come over bill's and everyone will be there waiting."

"Thanks dad you are the best."

We went up the mud hill to our house's I remember this place by heart because I always said I would come back here, I promised Leah, Kim, and Emily that someday I would come back for good and bring Vikki with me, And that is what I have done.

Dad pulled around and told to go up stairs to my room and he would bring my bags up. When I walked into my new room it was just how I left it picture's of all my friend's here and a big one of me and Vikki.

I layed down on the bed and fell asleep right away, I heard dad and sue bring my bag's in but they just left me to sleep.

My brow furrowed as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I turned my head towards the clock. 6:40. Heaving a sighed, I through the covers back and got up.

All I could think about was how is everyone going to react when they see me. I can't wait to see them.

I pulled my channel jean's on and black hoodie then went down stairs.

Before I walked out the door I pulled my ugg's on to.

I walk right across the street there were some people who stop stared at me one women stopped me. " are you Isabella swan ?." "yes I 'am."i repiled

She hugged me and said, "It's nice to have you back here with us kettle."

"yeah I know it's great to be back." she waved bye and walk on her way, you could tell by the way she walked she was very old and new everyone and all the children.

I walked into uncle Billy's front door, there was a note it read ( OUT BACK BB .X.) trusted dad to leave a note.

I walked so slow to the back door then said to myself in my head get a grip Bella. I put my head on the door handle and pushed it open .

Author note: all twilight and everything about belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers she is the rightful owner. I only own Vikki.

Well I hope you enjoyed that, i enjoyed writting it... i know it took a long time but i got my beta reader to help me out with it and she has had exams and i have had exams i haven't had much time to come on here and update.  
but i will have all week now cause im off for a week. i will probs be updating on sunday cause today and tomorrow im going the fair with my friends for a girls night out hahah i voted for going clubbing but they want to go fair so i was out voted ! haha.

Thankyouu to my Beta reader XxMrsXDeanXWinchesterxX for helping me with everything.!.

Review love good reviews and ideas !

Bad review... just keep them to your self cause i dont even waste my time reading them cause i think your a waste of time okk.!.xx


	3. Seeing him Seeing her

Chp-3 Seeing him Seeing her...

Bella-pov..

I pushed the door open and walked through it. Everyone had their backs turned to me apart from dad, billy and sue.  
All i could hear was dad talking.

"Hey guy's how would you if bella ever came back to la-push for good and lived here with you guys ?."  
Jacob repiled first,"i miss bella and i really liked Vikki she was cool i wish they would both come here for good but they never will, will they uncle char."

I could see the girls nodding there head's and Em looked like she was about to cry or something, poor lasses i never meant to hurt them, i only went back because Renee begged me, saying she need me and what a lie that was the fat tart, the only way

I'am alive today is because of Vikki and started talking again looking at me while saying.

"Well guess what ?."

"WHAT." they all replied

"how about you show them Bells."  
they all turned around looking to see what he meant, i walked out into the light.

"OHH BELLA" em shouted while jumping up and running to me, she was in tears and leah and kim did the same.  
everyone was screaming my name.

"come and let her sit down please girls and boys."sue shouted over them, they all dragged me over to the table, at one point they all started to pull me in different way's then they realized i was in pain and just let me sit down in the middle.  
"God bella you don't know how happy(sniff) we are, we have all missed you soo much !."i was nearly crying to god i have missed these lot like.  
we were all talking the girls have finally stopped crying thank god...

Then leah knock's my arm when i look to see what's up with her she point across the table, when i looked i meet the deepest of brown i fell in love with them, i quickly turned away i didn't know why but i felt like i have fell in love, soo i look back and they were still so i look at the face of the owner he was fucking smoking hot before anyone could say anything i stood up and walk away back in the house and across the street to mine, i don't know howto feel so i walked away i feel it's just too soon but there is this pull that i feel on my heart god that hurt...

I heard running foot step's and someone grab my arm before i could get through the i spun around to see them eye's again this time he talked.

"heyy i'm sam, sam uley, why did you run ?."

"hey i'm bella, i don't know why but i did.

Now if you don't mind please let go of my arm." i can't belive im FALLING IN LOVE WITH HIM, I'VE JUST MEET HIM !.

"i've got to go i'm sorry."

"hey please will you ermm ermm how do i say this but will you come with me to the beach tomorrow please i just want to explain and spend the day with you."  
i don't want to but my heart is screaming yes i always remember Vikki telling me follow the heart, so im gonna.

"yes just come by tomorrow."

"great see you then."

he turned round and walked back to billy's, walked in the house i felt soo happy and excited i didn't understand why. I laied on the bed and fell asleep in my dream's i saw a black wolf and when i look again i saw i saw SAMMM !...

Sam's-pov

Well here sitting at billy's waiting for them to get the food ready, god sometime i wonder if the folk remember there are werewolfs here and we don't like waiting for food when were hungry !. then Charlie started talking about his daughter, Bella. I had never met her, but I had Met ! that girl is a devil. I once saw her smack a a guy, because he had called Charlie an old twat. Let's just say ..I never want to get smacked by her.

well listening to charlie when all a sudden he said."how about you how them...Bell's.

she walked out the dark house into the light, she had beautiful big brown eye's i got lost in and wavy long black hair.  
I felt my heart pull to her, like she was the only thing holding me to this world.  
Leah noticed that I was looking at Bella. She knocked her arm against mine and looked at me. I smirked, before purring softly in delight, god she is my everything. I love her.

But all a sudden she stood up and away !, ohh noo she doesn't i stood up a run out to i could feel everyone staring at me as i ran out after her.  
When i got to the front door i saw her i quickly run across the street and grabbed her arm.

"Hey i'm Sam uley, why did you run." i could tell by the look on her face somehting was wrong.

"Hey i'm bella, if you don't mind please can you let go of my arm."

i let go but i hated the lost of contacted i needed to hold her in my arms,

but i knew that i had to wait and explain everything to her.  
i just kept looking at her. I could see from the street light that she was blushing, god i love that about her.

then she said."I've got to go i'm sorry."

But before she could get away i grabbed her arm again.

"Hey please will you ermm ermm how do i say this ermm will you come the beach with me tomorrow, i promise i will explain everything."  
she looked at me for a couple of minutes then replied

"Yes just come by tomorrow for me and don't be late, i hate waiting."

"Great ill see you then."

then i smiled and turned around it took all my energy not to turn around and kiss her man

i have fallen for her and i have fallen hard.

I walked with a small hop in my steps. A smile betrayed my face. Gaining composure I walked back into Billy's. Everyone was smiling while looking at me. The first person I heard was Charlie, "if you hurt her, I'll hurt you. She has been through enough and that is why she is here. If you hurt her, you better get out of La-push before Vikki comes. She will eat you alive."

Charlie I promise, I won't hurt her. I promise. Why did she come here?."

"You'll have to ask her that your self and and don't think Bella is soft because she is not. She will hurt you herself. And son that's all I have to say." He replied.

I turned. I could hear them calling for me to come back, but I ran, ran towards the woods. In the woods I phased into a wolf and continued on my path.

I stood in front of MY Bella's house. I watched, making sure that my girl was safe

******************************************************************************************************************************************  
authors note...

this chapter is for my Auntie Kath who died a year gone monday 31st may R.I.P we love you and miss you .xxxx

i will be updating but not all the time but i will try to update every other day so i can keep up with it.  
i was sitting up at 2 this morning writting the idea that i dreamed about and couldn't stop thinking about hahaha.

Thankyouu to my Beta reader XxMrsXDeanXWinchesterxX for helping me with everything !.x

Review love good reviews and ideas !

Bad review... just keep them to your self cause i dont even waste my time reading them cause i think your a waste of time okk.!.xx


	4. the email

Chp- 4 the email.

Bella-pov

Well this morning i woke up feeling happy but kinda sad to, and then i remembered god sam is coming by today we're going to the beach OHHH GOD IM GOING OUT WITH SAM UELY WHAT DO I WEAR. I quickly run to my case god i still need to unpack for godsake that is the bit i hate!. soo i'm here looking through clothes well today is a hot day so i will wear my lipsy dress and D&G sandels your probably wondering how i've got money to buy these top brand clothes it's because i was stealing my use to be mum's and dirty bag phil's drug dealing my im so good aren't i hahaha screw them sucker's they don't know that over the last 7 and half year i've stole 11.9 million haha.

They are always off their heads that much they don't realize i was taking their money !. When looking through the case i find my laptop i thought i didn't bring that with me but anyway i plug it in and wait till it load on. I go to my email's i have one frommm... Vikki

emails***

Heyy baby b.x.x how u doing ? i'll be there in 3hour's don't worry about money or anything i just stole more from mom (smile's)  
and i tuck some from renee and phil well as you will know business is done and i'll be catching my plane in 20 mintue's so can't write for long.  
got to goo baby b loveuu big cuzz Vik .x.x.x.x

P.s let's put it this way drake won't be bothering you again bbe tell u wat i did when i get there loveuu..xxxx (date of the email 1st MARCH 10.00am.)

END OF EMAIL...

OHHH GOD Vikki is on her way and will be here in 3 hour's ohh my god good i checked my email's i also have one from Drake god i don't want to read it...i will and see what he has to say cause i ain't going back or anything i'm soo happy here i love it.

****EMAIL'S****

Bella where u gone i can't find you, i know what i did was wrong and i need you i just wanted to fuck you so bad i couldn't help it your fine slut of a mother started shaking her ass in front of me, i just could'nt help myself.i just need to know your ok !. I think we need to talk to i really want another chance baby call me or Email me !.  
(date of email 27th feburay time: 1.30am.)

****ANOTHER EMAIL FROM DRAKE****

BELLA I'M STARTING TO GET MAD YOUR NOT ANSWERING ME AND I'M STARTING TO GET ANNOYED AT YOU NOW!.  
I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW I'M GONNA KEEP LOOKING FOR YOU AND I'M NOT GOING TO STOP I WILL BE YUR FRIST FUCK IF IT KILL'S ME SOO DON'T WORRY SLAG IF YOU ARE ANYTHING THAT YOUR MOTHER WAS IN BED YOU WILL BE FANTASIC !.

SEE YOU SEE BABY GET READY GET SET GO I'M COMING !.

(date of email 31st Feburay.)

****END OF EMAIL'S****

OHH god this is what ashley warned me about that Drake wasn't all nicey nicey all the time he get what he wants and right now i think he want's me, and ashley is Drake's bloody cousin ! god the first thing i'm gonna do is tell charlie tonight and then tell Vikki when she is here and can't run back there and kick his face in.  
I tell you what...  
IM SICK OF BEING PUSHED ABOUT THIS TIME IT'S NO MORE NICEY NICEY BELLA THIS IS IT I'M GETTING THE BELLA BACK THAT WAS HERE BEFORE THE BAD BELLA AND FIRST THING I'M GONNA IS GET RENEE FOR WHAT SHE HAS DONE THEN GET PHIL,CAUSE I HATE HIM THEN GET DRAKE AND BEST BIT IS I'M GONNA THAT VIKKI AND JECCA THEN THEY WILL KNOW WHO THEY HAVE MESSED WITH !...

author's note..

well what do u think review please and who is jecca find out later on ! im working on the next one right now so will be up soon review please if u have nothing good or nice to say please don't review CAUSE I DON'NT CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY OKK. $$.xx

DISCLIMER- all twilight and anything to do with twilight belong to miss Stephine meyers.  
all that belong's to me is Vikki and Jecca. that is all thankss. $$.xx

Thankyouu to my Beta reader XxMrsXDeanXWinchesterxX for helping me with everything !.x 


	5. The beach finding out

*I do not own anything to do with twilight or anything from twilight it all belong's to the amazing Stephine meyer's.  
i only own VIKKIE and JECCA and also CAL..

chp- 5 The beach / finding out...

Bella's- pov...

Well i carried on getting ready i have my jimmy choo sandels on and my riverisland blank and pink bikini.

I just sitting now waiting for him to turn up, he is already 15 minutes late !. I was about to go up stair's and get somthing different on i know he wasn't going to turn up what a asshole, then a i heard knock on the door.  
i walked to the door and opened it to Sam uley speak of the devil and it will appear as my dad say's, he looked hot i mean ohh i don't know ! fucking ass hole. "Sam i see you decided to turn up ehh, i would of thought you were too busy !."i went to slam the door but he put his foot in the door way soo i couldn't, the he replied. "Please bella i didn't mean to be late i got caught up in something please just come with me and let me explain everything i beg you baby." Wait a minute did he just call me baby ? i stood there stunned and then started thinking if i go with him i can find everything out about what is happening.

"Ok Sam i will come with you but if you screw one thing up you can forget it ! ok."i replied, but i couldn't help thinking i was being a bit harsh on him. I just keep remembering what happened with drake and everything else i just can't wait till Vikki get's here and Jecca god i miss them soo much.

He signed it relief. "ohh god bella thank you." he held his out for me to take at first i didn't because i didn't know what to think, i just took his hand it isn't like it's a crime is it.

We were on the beach within 15 minutes because we walked the so slow it was like he didn't want to rush like he just wanted to stay with me,as we walked on to the beach sam kept walking in the end i ask where we were going his reply was somewhere, were people aren't i couldn't help laugh at that he just smiled at me like i was his world, i mean for godsake i only meet him last night and feel like i'm in love with him !.

Out of know-where he started talking again.

"Here we are bella."He smiled so loving at me.

"Yeah here we are now Sam i want to know everything, don't leave anything out."he looked at me and nodded, i decided to take my short's and vest top off and just sit in my bikini he i was on the floor sitting across from sam, he started.

"Well where do i start,(i just looked at him he knew i wanted it right from the start).Well you see bella the is a secret and i know you will keep it for me, well you see I'm a werewolf."

i just looked at him as if he grew a second head.

"WHATTT..."i jumped up to run god he is just like all the other's what a dick, but before i could get anywhere he grabbed me and pinned me down so he was sitting on my hips.

"bella please listen i need you to listen. It's not just me who is werewolf there's also Jake,Embry,Paul,Collin,Brad and hold still."but i wouldn't i kept moving try to hit him so i could get him off of me, but i didn't work he was strong and didn't move at all, and now he is telling me everyone ele's is werewolf too."Bella i love you please listen, there is also this imprint thing were we find our soul the only thing that is worth living for and the only thing that keeps us attached to the world please stop moving b i nee..."

I butted in."Get the fuck off me Sam now i'm not fucking messing around with you and your bullshit now get off your know better then anyone else please get off meeee." i screamed at him.

"Noo BELLA I'M NOT GETTING OFF YO..." i cut him off by hitting him in his ball's he rolled off me moaning i hurried up and jump up running for my life really running i heard him getting up i think but he was shouting my name."BELLA WAIT PLEASE BABY WAIT."

But i just kept running, then all a sudden i could see my house but i could also hear breathing behind me but that didn't stop me i kept going.

i run up the step and opened the door i spun round to see Sam jump the gate and run up the path i hurried up and slammed the door, locked it to.

He was banging against it. i stepped back scared it was going to come was shouting for me and at me.

"Bella please open the door i want you i need you to listen to me baby please."

I went to the living room window and looked out to see him still standing at the door and not moving just looking around to see if there was a way to get in but i made sure there wasn't..

2 hours later...

I could still hear Sam begging me to let him in, god when will this man give up !(BANG) then i heard.

"Baby B open the door for mee doll." i look through the peep hole to see VIKKI...

Authors note...

I OWN NONE OF TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT THEY ALL BELONG TO THE AMAZING STEPHINE MEYERS.

I DO OWN VIKKI, JECCA, MILLIE... THERE MINE !.

Thankyouu to my Beta reader XxMrsXDeanXWinchesterxX for helping me with everything !.x

thats all thankuu xx


	6. Sam'spov

chp - 6

Sam's- pov.....

I tried to explain everything to her and were did that get me a good knee in the ball's ,  
i mean come on that really hurt so now i'm here running after her i nearly caught her but she ran off across the grass.  
I'm right behid her running she mot getting away i really need her to under stand i need her everything about her god and she looked so good in that bikkini man i got a hard on right away that's why i pulled the towal on top of me to make sure she didn't see it.  
Keep running .  
Keep running .  
that's all i keep saying in my head.  
she run's up her path and stop's to see if i'm following instead of going through the gate like anyone ele's would i just jump the fence, i see the shocked look on her then she run's inside haha i have her now, i turn the handel to walk in and nothing FUCK she locked me out!! i have to talk to her.  
"Bella please open the door i want you i need you to listen to me baby please."  
but nothing well i tell you something i'm not moving i can here all day and all night till she open's this door.

2 Hour's later....

I'm still standing here every noe and again i see her come to the window and look out to see if i'm still here but nothing she still will not open the door.  
out of know where .  
"Ermm can you move."  
i look up to see Vikki fucking hell !! she massive, but i'm still not moving.  
"Noo i'm not moving till bel.  
she put my head through the fence all i saw after that was Black ......

*Author's note..

i do not own anything thing to do with twilight they all belong to stephine meyer's.

i do own Vikki and Jecca thoo!!!!.

i hope you enjoy that i will be writting more up because im doing nothing to day so i have time 3

i will be updating my other stories to, it does take alot do think of idea's then put them in to word's so not every will be perfect.

i will try to update every other day or try to update at least 2 times aweek if i get more then your lucky i do have other thing i have to do and im really busy lately.

Review and dont bother reviewing if you have nothing nice to say cause to be honset i cant be ass with people like you !..

thats all thanksss .$$.xx tiger xxxxxxxxxx


	7. VIKKI'SPOV

chp - 7

* i've deicied to give Vikki a point of view because people want her in and love her soo here *  
_

Vikki's-pov..

God thank's so much bella for meeting me, the fucking thick bitch i can't believe her sometime's she is soo lucky i know where she lives !.  
Well here i'am i a taxi with a bloke who is just looking at my tit's yes i get the point the massive but he won't stop looking at them.  
and the worst part is my daughter is with me she is called millie ha i bet bella didn't tell anyone about her no one knows only uncle billy and uncle is still looking at me that's it.  
"Ermm have you got a problem ?."  
the taxi stopped, were not even there yet god please don't make me fight in front of my daughter.  
"Noo there's nothing wrong i just want ... YOU."  
He jumped out the front of the cab and ran to my door i jumped out at him haha he doesn't know what's gonna hit, he goes to grab me, i grab his dirty hand and broke his finger's for him. He was screaming."YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH YOUR GONNA WISH YOU DIDN'T DO THAT !."  
I grab him and punched him in the jaw and heard a nice fucking crack ! haha then kicked him in the face, when i looked he was out cold.  
"Night night loser." and poured my hot chocolate on him.

I run back to the car i heard millie crying when i got to the door she was screaming "mama." i pulled her into my arm's she was safe that's all that care's.

"Shhhhh baby." she fell asleep like that i grabbed our bags and my moblie hopefully leah pick's up... Ring...Ring

"hello"

"hey leah i need you to come and get me"

"who is it ?"

"vikki, leah hurry it's gonna rain and i've only got millie in her summer hoodie."

"OHH MY GOD VIKKI YOUR HERE GOD I THINK I'M GONNA FAINT"

"Noo BLOODY HELL LEAH DON'T FAINT !"

"okkk were you at ?"

just on the outside of la push about five minutes but i can't walk anymore i've got to my bag and a pram to push HURRY UP"

"coming i won't belong"

"okk."  
There done, hopefully she will be here soon, i never actually knew leah or anyone else that much till i came here last summer with her i actually enjoyed myself and millie loved spending time with my older brother nicky and he loves her like he was his own. It's not that i don't want anyone to know that i have a daughter well now there gonna find out, cause i'm just gonna tell them i don't care i love millie with my heart and know will ever change that.

You know my daughter is soo beautiful she has my blue eyes and black hair but her is little curl's there lovely. I was pulled out of thought by leah pulling up with kim screaming." Guys shhhhh." I pointed at millie sleeping form.

"awwww who's is she ?."

"Guy's she is mine i had her was 17 she's 1 half years old." They just looked at me shocked then looked at millie.

leah was the first to talk."God she is beuitful, why didn't you tell us ?."it started raining a little bit.

"Leah i'm not being funny but please can we all get please i really don't want millie to get cold or anything."

"yeah okk ermm come let's get your thing's in the car...FUCKING HELL HOW MUCH DO YOU HAVE FOR GODSAKE !."

Me and Kim busted out laughing at her face, then we started helping her put the thing's in the back of her car before i helped i put millie in the backseat so she could carry on sleeping. Then me and the girl's jumped in and away we go wooo, and of course leah start's talking again.

"heyy you going charlie's house ?"

"yess leah where ele's would i go you clown." Kim set off laughing i just kept my eyes on millie.

About 5 minutes later we pulled up outside of uncle charlie's to see someone standing in front of the door.

"girl's stay in the kim watch millie for me please." They nodded and kim got into the back next to millie.

I walked up to the door he looked up wait i know him from somewhere...ermm...erm bloody hell it's sam uely.

"can you move ?."

he looked like he was heartbroken.

"NOO I CAN'T." He pushed me away from him i nearly fell ...ohhhh that's it i grabbed him by the head and put him through the fucking fence the dickhead.

"FUCKING HELL VIKKI WHAT YOU PLAYING AT." leah screamed and as getting out the truck, kim got out with millie screaming again"mama a wat mama."

i grabbed her and went back up the path and left them to pick sam up.i banged on the door then shouted."baby b open the door."

In a matter of minutes she was opening the door and hugging me and millie, then she grabbed me and pulled me into the house. I shouted to leah to put my thing's by the door.

"Bella what's going on ?." i asked her.

"They have all gone mad there saying they are werewolves Vikki god fucking werewolves." god she gonna faint if she doesn't breath.

"Bella ...BELLA,(she looked at me), right you have to breath in through your nose out through your mouth ok right going to go over uncle billy's and see what is happening okk." she just nodded, i pick millie up and put her rain coat on she was giggling then tried to say something."a wat t waa ma sef."

Bella smiled and said."god Vikki she will be talking in no time."i looked and smiled.

I got out onto the garden and saw leah's car still there with a note on it.

note...

Vikki baby left your thing's in the car didn't want to get them wet 3 by the were all over at billy's just come over when you're ready and try to bring bella sam really needs to see her !.

p.s YOU KNOCK SAM OUT COLD BY THE WAY NO ONE IS TO HAPPY ABOUT HAVING TO CARRY HIM OVER THE ROAD !

Leahhh 3 .xxxx

End of note...

I put the note in my pocket and carried on across the road, i just walked right into uncle billy's. everyone turned round to look and see who it was, they looked soo shocked billy wheeled in shouting."VIKKI GOD DARLING I'VE MISSED YOU AND YOUR GOBB !."i just laughed, everyone came and hugged me, told me it was good to see me back. Then everyone was asking who was millie.  
"Right i want to get this right ok her name is millie Mcdonald i'm her mother i had her when i was 17 years old she is now 1 and a half years old and her first word's was one night when she crying and i was mama."  
Everyone looked at me shocked billy look proud you see when i fell pregnant with millie...

FLASH BACK...

I have pee'd on sixteen of these stick's and i'am now waitting again, i read the leflet one pink line mean's your not pregnant two mean's you are.

3 Minutes later... I'm pregnant.

I hurry up and ring uncle charlie he knows what to do and maybe help me!.

10 minutes later...

I can't find charlie anywhere ohhhhh come on ...ermmm...Billy i'll ring billy.

Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring... "Hello"

"ermm hey jacob is billy there ?"

"yes who is it."

"Vikki i really need Billy."

"good to hear from you Vikki ohhh here my dad now."

"hello billy here."

"billy i...i..." yes i broke down crying.

"Vikki what's up come Vikki talk."

"i need charlie, billy where is he i...sniff...need...sniff...him."

"He's not in town right now doll come on you can tell me."

"i'm pregnant and don't know what to do billy."

slince..."Right i'm gonna tell you to go to your doctor and tell her what's up and i want you to keep me updated doll okk, i want to know everything they say.

right down to whe you have the baby."

"ok thanksss." I really don't want to remember anything else.

END OF FLASH BACK...

Well sitting here now talking to everyone, one boy i think called embry would not stop looking at me, and the other one called collin would not leave millie alone.  
But then again she was loving being played with and carried around.

2 HOUR's later...  
It's one in the morning millie is asleep in collin's arm's he ask if he could hold her i said yess.

"Well guy's i'm gonna head home ermmm... Sam sorry about putting your head through the fence dude."he nodded at me.  
as i went to pick millie up collin moved back.

"ermm what do you think you're doing."  
i think he could tell by my face i would kill him if he didn't give me my millie back.

"I'm sorry it's just i really don't want to let her go ermmm...can i walk home with you and her."  
i looked at uncle billy he smiled at me soo i realized it wouldn't be that bad.

"yes i guess you can, but IF YOU DROP HER OR ANYTHING HAPPEN'S I WILL KILL YOU GOT THAT." he nodded and start walking behind me.

When we gt home i walked up the stairs to see where bella was at she was in mine and millie's room, god whatever happened to day must of freaked her out.

Me and collin walk to millie cot." here you can put her in if you like." his face brightend up and he put in the cot and tucked her in.

I walked back down stair's and couple of minutes later collin walked back down and waved good night, i know i can trust him because uncle billy gave me the thumbs up and the smile that say's it all.

I started to fall asleep on the sofa when i heard the door go, i rolled off the sofa and got to the door...i unlocked it to...  
Embry, i just stared at him.

"I woke up Vik and you were gone."

i just look at started again."can i come in ?"

"come on in."  
He walked in and shut the door and locked it, i was walking back to the sofa to sleep on i was to tired to walk up stairs,  
as i sat down he sat down with me. i fell asleep all i can remember from there was him telling me "i love you my VIK."and my head laying on something really warm

****AUTHOR'S NOTE****

I OWN NOTHING TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT ! THEY ALL BELONG TO THE AMAZING STEPHINE MEYER'S.  
I ONLY OWN JECCA, VIKKI, MILLIE. THATS ALL THANKSS

i hope you enjoyed it, it did take a lot of thinking and idea's to make this chapter !.

Review! i love nice review and idea's that people want added in !

P.S...DON'T REVIEW IF YOU HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY I HAVE NO TIME FOR PEOPLE LIKE THAT ALL THEY ARE IS NASTY SHITS !

THANKSSS TIGERR .$$.xx


End file.
